


Elise Starseeker, Explorer Extraordinaire!

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Femdom, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Elise takes good care of you, because you deserve it.
Relationships: Elise Starseeker/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Elise Starseeker, Explorer Extraordinaire!

“You’re going to be good, aren’t you, dear?”

With Elise Starseeker’s graceful fingers on your dick, turquoise skin and slender nails shining in the light, you really don’t have any possibility other than saying what she wants to hear.

“Elise, I—”

“Shh.” She hushes you, pressing to your lips the index finger of the hand that’s not gliding on your cock. You’re both standing, and she still towers above you: night elves are known for their height, but she’s tall even by their standards. 

That distinction is but one of the many contradictions that make Elise an oddity among Night Elves. She’s a druid who hikes and climbs but doesn’t specialize in shapeshifting, a scholar who’s just as adept at working through libraries as she is in undertaking field trials, and a teacher who’s equally comfortable leading children as she is guiding adults. She’s a Kaldorei who adores nature but doesn’t spend all her time ‘attuning’ herself to it and a leader who until very recently was reluctant to come out of her shell. 

Reno helped her get past that hurdle, but the rest were her own accomplishments, and her life choices are made very apparent across the naked body that now presented itself to you. Elves are gifted with physiologies and metabolisms that tend to result in graceful forms—even their burliest warriors are on the slimmer side, next to an Orc or even a human—but Elise carries herself with power that belies the svelte silhouette that she strikes. Her limbs, shoulders and stomach are corded with musculature, hinting at the strength won from many an expedition, yet she maintains that special, elusive elven suppleness that keeps her smooth. You’ll never dare to guess her age—she’s no doubt several hundred years older than you’ll ever live to be—but she’s got the hourglass figure of a Night Elf in the prime of her life, curvaceous and buxom and alluringly soft, with hips that pop and perky round tits that are capped with small purple nipples. She’s facing you, so you can't see her ass, but you’re well acquainted with her firm, tight rear, and you can bear to be away from it for a few moments. 

Especially if she’s going to be dominating you as thoroughly as she’s signaled she’s going to.

“Don’t talk sweetie. Let me take care of everything.”

Elise gives you a slow stroke, the tips of her fingers grazing your balls when her motion brings her hand all the way down on your cock, and you shudder and whine, trying to follow her direction. Her other hand, the one blocking your mouth, circles around to pull you closer to her, your head between her breasts while she splays her digits out on the back of your shoulders to hold you against her. 

“There, there. Isn’t that much better? Doesn’t that feel good, little one?” You know you’re not supposed to answer, but it’s sorely tempting, and the only reason you don’t break down and respond is because groans keep bubbling up from the bottom of your throat at the strength and grace of her grip on your dick. One of her nipples brushes against your lips, and you thoughtlessly take it into your mouth and suck, gently gulping for milk that doesn’t come, the slurping rendering you placid and even more submissive than you already were.

“Well done.” Elise murmurs, her hand between your bodies as your dick rises up towards her bellybutton, your nuts brushing her purple bush. “I knew you had it in you. You’ve never disappointed me before, dear, and I didn’t expect you to start now.”

The praise warms your heart...and sends your cock shuddering in arousal. Elise has such a command over you in moments like this, when she’s guiding you like the vastly more experienced woman that she knows she is. Sure, she’s a nerd and sometimes a shut-in, but when she comes out of her shell and flexes her capabilities—not to mention her muscles— there’s no one that can stop her from getting her way.

“You’re doing so, so good…” She giggles at your flushing face, your trembling lips and quaking body, holding you fast as you try to focus on the sensation of her tits against your face. You chance to look up, seeing yourself reflected in her glasses while she smiles down at you.

She doesn’t speed up, but she’s gripping your cock harder now, jerking it with languid, heavy motions, rubbing her thumb against the tip and pressing it against her stomach, precum pooling in her bellybutton before dripping down and easing her handjob. You don’t think you can last much longer, but until she tells you that you can cum, you’re going to hold out. You’re not going to let Elise down.

“You’re getting close, dear. I can feel it. You’re hot and throbbing in my hand, and your balls...oh, those big, fat nuts are nearly there, aren’t they?” She murmurs in a singsong voice, leaning down to nestle her cheek in your hair. “Yes, just about ready to blow. You’d like to cum now, wouldn’t you, my dear, sweet darling? Is that right?”

You hum around the nipple in your mouth, surrounded on all sides by drowsy warmth and comfortable cradling. The urgency of needing to erupt seems out of place with the lazy energy all around you, but such contrasts are second nature to a woman made up of as many dichotomies as Elise Starseeker.

You nod, the first real response you’ve given, and the gentle chiming of her laughter rings out above you.

“Then go ahead. Be good and cum, okay? I want to feel you twitch and pulse and let loose hot spunk all over me...all for me.” 

You oblige, spunk coating her hand and spraying onto her stomach, oozing down to coat her bush and squish between your bodies. The warmth cascading out from you and falling back leaves your knees weak and your vision popping, but snug in Elise’s hold, you don’t have anything to fear.

When you’re done, she lifts her hand to show you the spongy mess of white you’ve coated her fingers in, and you look down to see the sheen of ejaculate all over your fronts. Elise pops her fingers into her mouth, one by one, leaving them sucked clean of your load while she licks up the fluid on her palm. When her hand’s shining with her saliva, rather than your spunk, she ruffles your hair and pulls you back into her embrace.

“You’re precious, my dear. Never forget that.”

Somehow, you don’t think you will.


End file.
